


Uncertainly

by wisecrescent



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Or Is It?, Possibly Unrequited Love, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisecrescent/pseuds/wisecrescent
Summary: Wherein Jungeun decided that she doesn’t want anything more than what she has.**This came from a burst of inspiration after I listened to one of my favorite songs, Uncertainly by Ourselves the Elves, while thinking about Lipseul’s dynamic. I recommend listening to that song in full first then reading this while listening to it. Listen to it here: https://youtu.be/2ifG9_yt4cE
Relationships: Jo Haseul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Uncertainly

Jungeun decided she doesn’t want anything more.

It was already late afternoon and she’s sitting at a wooden bench just a few steps away from a cemented pathway. She observes the students who are chattering around the campus, some of them walking at an increasingly fast pace on their way to class. She sighs as she fiddles with the sleeves of her hoodie, lightly swinging her feet while she waits for her companion.

As she thinks of the person she is going to meet, a small smile plays on her lips. She is excited, as she always is, to spend her time with her friend.

But she catches herself.

 _A friend,_ she quietly thinks.

In the past few weeks, Jungeun couldn’t sleep well. Her thoughts have been plagued by a person she has grown attached to. She couldn’t stop herself from thinking of her gentle smile, the way her eyes crinkle into a beautiful crescent when she teases Jungeun, and the slope of her nose that is so distinct that the blonde could easily recognize her from afar. Her cheeks flush at every thought of her and her heart beats louder at every touch. Jungeun was drowning in a sea of happiness but she was afraid to let herself go completely.

“What are you thinking about?” A hand waves in front of her, snapping her out of her thoughts. A woman with a short bobbed brown hair wearing a yellow sweater over light blue jeans was smiling at her. She feels her heart skip a beat. “You seem to be deep in thought.”

Jungeun shakes her head and laughs. “Sorry, it’s nothing.” She taps the space beside her, gesturing her friend to sit down. “So, Haseul, how was class?”

The brunette giggles as she sits down then proceeds to go on about her day. Jungeun rests her head on her hand, watching her friend animatedly tell her about the recent class. She bites her lower lip as a comforting warmth spreads over her.

_An oath of silence._

That’s what Jungeun decided a few nights ago. To her, Haseul was everything she has always dreamed of. Her perfect companion. She was drawn to her like a magnet the moment she laid eyes on her three years ago. The more they got to know each other, the closer she wants to be her. Jungeun never wants to let her go. She was her _precious friend._ And she wants to stay with her forever, just like this. She would never want to change a thing.

“That’s silly!” she laughs. “Why does something always happen in that class?”

Haseul snickers. “Well, the professor knows how to have fun, I guess.” After a short pause, the brunette lets out a sigh. “I’ll miss this.”

Jungeun raises her eyebrows. “Miss what?”

There was a pained expression on the other girl. “This.” She gestures to everything around them and then looks at Jungeun. “And… this.” This time, she gestures in a small circular motion, pointing to the small space that only the two of them occupies.

Jungeun winces. “Oh.” She hangs her head as her hands grip the edge of the bench they are sitting on. “Only one more semester until you graduate, huh,” she says, offering her friend a small smile.

Haseul lets out a long sigh. “There’s nothing we can do. It’s bittersweet, really,” the brunette looks up to the campus buildings surrounding them. “A part of me is happy it will be over soon. But a part of me also doesn’t want things to change.”

The blonde purses her lips. _Me too,_ she says.

Jungeun swore to bury her feelings the moment she finally internalized them. She knew, for the longest time, that she felt a certain way towards Haseul. But everything she loved about her also roots from their friendship – this special connection they formed between themselves. The bond that they have built has been so strong that it felt like home and she doesn’t want to lose it. She swore that she will do anything to maintain their connection, to make sure they would always stay together.

The brunette beside her looks around them with a forlorn expression. Still, she finds this silence peaceful and wishes for time to stop.

Jungeun studies her friend, observing the details of her face. She was truly beautiful – she wishes she could look at her forever.

_Feelings,_ Jungeun thought, _are messy and unpredictable. It’s volatile. It’s risky. Friendship, on the other hand, is clear. It’s stable. It reminds you of the limit of how far you can go._

And that’s what she wants. She wants nothing more than the safety and security of friendship. She wants nothing more than the joy of being beside the person she loves the most – to see her become the happiest person she can be – even if she has to watch it at the sidelines.

As she gazes at Haseul, she notices some of her hair are being slightly blown by the wind towards her face.

Without thinking, she brushes the stray strands of hair behind the woman’s ears – momentarily admiring its adorable fold until Haseul turns, surprised at the gesture. Their eyes meet, their faces only inches apart.

They stayed like that for a while.

Jungeun, her hand now lightly cupping the cheek of the woman before her, gently rubs her thumb against the softness of Haseul’s skin.

And Haseul, her gaze softening, takes in the beauty of the woman in front of her – from her slightly messy blonde locks that falls gently on her broad shoulders to her sharp cheekbones. She burns the image of Jungeun at the back of her mind, her gaze wandering at lips that are slightly parted then to the caramel brown eyes that’s looking at her in adoration.

The moment passes slowly and a gentle wind blows. Both of them are gazing at each other, lost in a space that only the two of them can occupy – the rest of the world has ceased to exist.

Jungeun’s breath catches in her throat. She is losing herself in this little space, her prior resolve wavering.

It was only her and Haseul. No one else mattered.

One of them started to speak.

“Eeek!”

But a high-pitched squeal interrupted them, shaking them both out of their thoughts. Just like that, the bubble they have temporarily found themselves in abruptly fell apart.

Jungeun swiftly pulls away her hand, resting it on her lap while her other hand clutches it as if to cover it in shame. She can feel the warmth on her ears which has turned slightly red. The blonde looks down at her hands and averted her gaze from the woman beside her.

Haseul frowned at the sudden lack of warmth. She turns around to look for the source of the scream that interrupted a moment that has made her heart swell.

A few feet away from them are a group of girls who are chattering away and teasing each other. They seem to have just gotten off class and are probably on the way to hang out since it’s a Friday. One of them, a dark-haired woman with bangs wearing a bright smile, giddily chats away with her companions.

 _The source of the interruption_ , Haseul thought. But she couldn’t find herself mad at the girl, or even the group of friends for that matter, especially when they’re just having fun.

“Oh, it’s Jiwoo.” Jungeun says, interrupting the brunette’s thoughts. Haseul nods and Jungeun smiles at her albeit still avoiding eye contact. She notices how flushed the blonde has become, her face a bright pink and her ears colored red. It was adorable.

Smiling, Haseul stands and holds out her hand. “Jungeun, do you want to walk around with me?”

Jungeun looks up, surprised. “Huh?”

Haseul shoots her an expectant smile. Flustered, Jungeun stands up and positions herself beside the brunette. Disappointed that the blonde didn’t take her hand, Haseul frowns but slowly walks to the pathway with the blonde who is hiding a portion of her face with the sleeves of her hoodie. “What for…?” she finally mutters, glancing shyly at the woman beside her. She gulps as she saw Haseul moving even closer to her.

Jungeun has decided she does not want anything more.

She _shouldn’t_ want anything more – but the brunette beside her slips her hand to hold hers and her heart races faster than it should.

The sun is slowly setting – it’s only minutes away before day turns to night. Haseul looks at her softly. “Jungeun, I kind of don’t want to go home yet. It feels like the perfect weather to take a walk – and it _is_ a Friday,” she muses.

She pauses, her eyes twinkling. “And I want to spend time with you.”

Jungeun finally meets her gaze, her heart continuing to race. Haseul was so close to her – her eyes a beautiful crescent as she smiles sweetly at the woman before her. The blonde feels herself getting lost in those brown orbs, crumbling whatever was left of her prior resolve. She smiles, her cheeks flushing. “Mhm. Okay.”

Finally, she intertwines their fingers together, and they match each other’s pace.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a simple oneshot on feelings really - i know it's bad :x
> 
> twt: seulcrescent


End file.
